1. Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to systems and methods for attribute-based user data visualizations.
2. Related Background
A user's history of using a product or service, if allowed by the user to be preserved, is typically provided or presented to the user, upon request, in a sequential list of text. The user would need to peruse the text to identify information of interest.
To identify information from multiple sources of usage history (i.e., the history of using multiple products and/or services), a user would need to peruse multiple sources of information. For example, if a user wants to know what he or she did last summer, the user would need to piece together information from different sources, if the information was being preserved.